


Be Arrowy Prompt or Fail

by BytemeGeekette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BytemeGeekette/pseuds/BytemeGeekette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts based off of Arrow characters, and other random pieces.</p>
<p>This is rated Explicit due to the nature of some of the prompts or stories I add. I'll always post a rating at the beginning of a chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From time to time I will open prompts on my tumblr or pm on Twitter. I'll post those collections here if they go with the Arrowverse. Thanks so much for reading. ~BMG


	2. Matndacheez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I received on tumblr:  
> Mel-loves-all  
> Olicity prompt please: Felicity quietly walks into the kitchen to find Oliver trying to coax their little one into eating their Mac & Cheese.

**Established Olicity Future - Thanks for the prompt I seriously enjoyed writing this one![  
](http://tmblr.co/mt2KOZIy5E8d8QtyftueFWg)**

 

Felicity sighed as she parked the car in the driveway, resting her head against the headrest. Another late night at work. The days were stacking up again. She’d have to talk to Oliver about another vacation soon. The last one had been almost two years ago. Finally, she dragged herself out of her car, and tried to shrug off the weight of her day.

Not knowing what she was walking into, she quietly unlocked the front door and hung her keys on the hook. The house appeared to be silent. It was slightly past dinner time and the kids should have been upstairs getting their baths. But she never knew what to expect when she was running late. Occasionally they would be in bed already. Oliver wanting to maximize their quiet time together before he headed out for his evening activities.

Felicity smiled when a giggle in the distance let her know that at least one child was still up. Another high pitched giggle coming from the direction of the kitchen had her heading in that direction. She dropped her purse on an ottoman as she passed through the living room, stepping over a various collection of discarded toys. Her jacket slung over the back of a dining room chair, she stepped out of her heels and pushed them under it, as she passed through their formal dining room.

A squeal of delight reached her ears as she finally stopped just outside their kitchen. The sight before her making her smile, her heart warming and melting away what was left of the irritation from her day at work. Coming home to them was the best part of any day and made all of it worth it.

“Daddy, momma no lite you dive tomtom matndacheezz,” her daughter stated firmly, her voice mimicking the telling sound of her own when she lays down the rules.

Felicity stifled a giggle at her daughter’s label for macaroni and cheese. They’d been teaching her the correct way but she had yet to grasp it. She watched just out of sight of the breakfast nook where Oliver had chosen to set up their dinner. She leaned against the doorway to watch the happy little scene.

"Celia, mommy said I could try to give it to Tommy, it’s time he tries new things. Also, it’s macaroni and cheese,” Oliver corrected. She watched as he put some on a fork and held it out to their ten month old son. Tommy squealed and batted at the fork trying to grab it. “No, Tommy, let daddy hold the fork. It’s too late and I don’t want to have to give you a bath.”

Felicity sighed and grinned. It never ceased to amaze her how her husband, no matter their children’s ages, tried to reason with them like they were adults. Often he’d get frustrated, but never truly angry, when they didn’t understand. He’d just continue. Making her love him all the more for his persistent patience.

“No bath?” Celia asked in a high pitched whine. Baths being her favorite thing in the world. This news did not sit well with her. She pouted in her dad’s direction. “But I wants a bath daddy!! I willy wants one! Ant Teya dots me da pint bubbles. I wants da pint bubbles in my bath!”

“Well okay maybe if I can get your brother to eat maybe there will still be time before bed,” she watched as Oliver turned his wrist to look at his watch. He shook his head and groaned, “but I really don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Oliver tried again to feed Tommy a bite and the baby just grinned wide dimples showing on both sides of his cheeks, blue eyes full of mischief. “Please baby boy open up for dada.”

Felicity watched as her husband tried desperately to get their son to eat. His shoulders slumped slightly, his hand gripping the fork dipped lower. Tommy squealed again screeching out a ‘na na ba ba’ and slapped the tray on his high chair. Then grabbed the fork, getting the food into his chubby little hand. More squeals of delight filled the air before the food was shoved into his mouth, fingers and all.

Tommy had reached a point where he much rather feed himself. It made a huge mess but she didn’t mind that. It bothered Oliver though, not only did Tommy make the biggest messes but it meant that he was growing up, becoming more independent. Oliver was having a hard time accepting it. Tommy being their last baby, he had insisted his son not grow up too fast. Time stood for no one though.

At Oliver’s frustrated growl Felicity stepped into the kitchen, she made her way over to the table. Tommy saw her first and with a mouth of noodle started babbling 'ma ma mm mm’. Oliver turned eyes meeting hers.

“You know I’m with him all day and he still says mama first,” Oliver said in greeting. His smile reaching his eyes, making the skin around the edges crinkle. Felicity leaned in and pressed a kiss against his smiling lips. He hummed and reached up to touch her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek. Felicity slowly pulled back, smiling at her husband.

“He’s just babbling baby, you know that. We went through that with Celia,” Felicity stood and reached over ruffling Tommy’s dark curls. “How’s it going little man? Tell daddy you want it just dumped on your tray.”

“Momma, daddy dive tomtom matndacheezz. An say no baths but I wants a bath! Ant Teya, see daved me pint bubbles. I tan use pint bubbles yes?” Celia said excitedly, standing up in her chair.

“Celia Dearden, sit down,” Oliver commanded firmly, “Don’t pout, it won’t work. Sit or you won’t get a bath!”

“Listen to your daddy sweetpea,” Felicity said, leaning over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Celia sat down with a hard plop. Oliver eyed her before returning his attention to Tommy. Felicity spooned out some of the maccaroni and cheese onto an extra plate that sat on the table. She slid it onto Tommy’s tray.

“I was trying to avoid bath time,” Oliver said, pulling Felicity to sit on his lap, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I know, but I’m home now and I’ve been working too many hours. I miss them, so I don’t mind.” She turned and kissed Oliver’s cheek. “Thank you though.”

They watched as Tommy giggled and smacked his hands against the plate. He grabbed fist fulls of food at first, just smashing it. Then slowly he started shoving pieces into his mouth. She smiled fondly at him as he made small humming noises. Within minutes there was only remnants of the dinner.

“He makes such a mess,” Oliver stated watching their son enjoy the meal Oliver had made them.

“Yes, but that’s how they learn,” Felicity returned.

“I is done momma tan I do det a book,” Celia asked as she started to climb down from her chair. Only half the food missing from her plate.

Felicity turned to help her down when Oliver started to laugh, jostling her in his lap. Celia joined in, loud peals of laughter filled the air, as Felicity turned back to look in the direction of her son. Tommy had picked up the plate, licking off the remnants of the cheese. She laughed along with her husband watching her silly boy.

“I guess the macaroni and cheese is a hit with him huh?” She said between chuckles. “We should be recording this!”

“I’ll get it, we need to send it to Thea,” Oliver said, pushing Felicity up from his lap as he went in search of his camera.


	3. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Olicity - Felicity is having an epic bad luck streak, what else could go wrong?

“Iris, I’m so fraking done,” Felicity said throwing a pen in her drawer and slamming it. The contents inside and on top jostling with the violence and force.

Iris startled in the shared cubicle and spun around to look at her friend. “Are you okay? It's only…” Iris looked to her watch then back up to Felicity. “It’s only three o clock! You can’t leave yet!”

“I don’t care, I’m so done. That program will not cooperate!! It won’t! I’ve tried and it keeps failing and my head is so stuffed with code that… ugh no I’m just so done!” Felicity was beyond irritated. She had been working on that code for a client now for three weeks. It should have been an easy project but at every turn the program had fought her. The fix just out of reach. She pounded on her keyboard, feeling no remorse as she told the machine to shut down. She almost screamed her frustration when it blue screened and informed her it needed to do updates before shutting down. “Oh. My. Frak!”

“Um, Felicity…” Iris started but Felicity spun on her.

“No, I’m going home to soak in a bath and you won’t stop me. Tell Ray that he can call me later if he needs an explanation. You should also tell him you think he shouldn’t call if he values his life!” Felicity said, standing, grabbing her purse from the hook on the cubicle wall and pulling it onto her shoulder. “Oh, shut that thing off whenever it gets done with that stupid crap. I’m going to have to talk to Ray again about the programs he chooses to force upon us!”

She stormed down the hallway, heels clicking furiously against the linoleum. Iris barely audible behind her as she told her to get some sleep. She planned to soak in a tub, and drink no less than one bottle of wine. She was almost positive a second would be needed as well.

She got stuck in the elevator with Glen from accounting on her way down. She tried desperately not to gag at the smell of his cologne and sweat in the small space. It took every bit of her willpower not to tell him to shut up when he started in on some story about another coworker.

“Bye Glen.” She said cutting him off as she exited the elevator the moment the doors opened. She almost sprinted across the lobby needing to be out of the building before she exploded on someone.

Felicity didn’t usually get so keyed up. She loved working on programs but ever since Ray had assigned this client to her she’d struggled. Something as simple as a file keying system should not have taken her so long. But she was running into this same wall over and over again.

She couldn’t put her finger on just what it was, she hoped that taking the afternoon would help. She made her way out to her mini in the parking lot, pressed the button on her key fob to unlock and nothing happened.

“You have got to be fraking kidding me!” She tried again and nothing. Looking at the screen it was blank, the battery must have died. “Just perfect!”

She dug through her purse looking for her backup. She actually laughed when she couldn’t find it. Of course it wasn’t in her purse. It was hanging on a hook just inside her apartment door where she kept it. In the off chance her battery died on the other one and she needed to have it retrieved.

Felicity struggled with wanting to stare at the sky and just scream. Why today? Why did it have to keep piling on? She just wanted to go home. She pulled out her phone and found the number for a taxi. Twenty minutes later she was finally in the back of one and on her way home.

Felicity paid the driver and he wished her a good afternoon. She wished that she could return the sentiment but she just nodded at him as she got out. Seth, the building’s doorman met her at the top of the stairs.

“So good to see you, Miss Smoak,” he greeted her with a bright smile and pulled the door open for her. Felicity couldn’t help but return the smile. The first one she’d felt since yesterday if she was being honest, and that was one thing she always tried to do, be honest.

“Thank you Seth,” she said and followed him toward the bank of elevators. He pressed the button for her and left her. She waited patiently as the numbers climbed down lower.

Behind her she heard Seth greet someone else, though she wasn’t paying close enough attention to really care. She was too preoccupied with the idea of sinking into her deep soaker tub, full of hot water and lavender mint bubbles. Oh yes, she definitely looked forward to that. She started to tap her toe on the floor waiting for the doors to glide open.

Just as they did she became aware of the tall large body next to hers. It didn’t stop her from almost leaping into the elevator once the doors were open far enough. She pulled her phone from her pocket, feeling freedom just 19 floors away, she switched it into silent mode. As the doors started to close a hand jutted out to block it from closing.

Felicity watched in awe as the very tall, large, sweaty and scruffy body stepped into the elevator. Her mouth went dry at the same time that her insides clenched. Oh Frak. It was 24.

Of all the days to get stuck in an elevator for 19 floors with the resident panty dropper, it would have to be today. She stood rigid trying not to look his way, it was made harder by the floor to ceiling mirrors that lined the inside of the elevator. Stupid interior designer! What was the use of mirrors in an elevator?

She did a good job until he smiled. Her knees quaked. Why is he smiling? “I like to think it helps them not feel quite so closed in.”

Felicity’s mouth fell open, she had said that outloud. She snapped her mouth closed, teeth clicking feeling embarrassed and searching for something smarter than ‘oh frak’. Irritation from earlier came crawling back up her spine and she frowned.

“It’s an elevator, it should feel closed in,” she found herself snapping.

He chuckled and she glared at him in the mirror. As pretty as this man was she didn’t like to be laughed at. The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled, and try as she may to stay indignant she couldn’t. She felt some of the anger inside her start to subside. Damn him.

“You’re 19.” He said confidently. She wrinkled her nose. How did he know that?

“You own the whole floor, there aren't many of us who do. Own a whole floor I mean,” he answered, again she’d answered outside of her head. She wished she could stop doing that.

“Oh,” She said and looked forward and tried to ignore him.

Bathtub, soak, wine, maybe some soft music… She chanted in her head, studiously ignoring the man just feet from her, it lasted two floors. Suddenly the elevator gave a jerk. The sudden stop nearly toppling her off her feet and yanking her out of her thoughts. His hand was on her arm steadying her.

“You okay?” He asked, eyes locked on hers, just inches away before she pulled away.

“I’m fine,” she answered tensely, the warmth from his hand slowly subsiding.

He nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll just contact Seth.”

Felicity nodded and averted her eyes. It didn’t last long, the elevator standing still gave her too much time to wonder. She listened as he spoke softly into the phone. She didn’t last long, unable to will herself to just look away because of the mirror. Her eyes moved to his hand that held the phone, his arm so muscular it should be a sin. From there they slowly moved downward over his body. He wasn’t looking at her so she didn’t allow herself to feel bad about ogling him. He must have been out running. His sleeveless t-shirt, which showed off every glorious inch of muscled flesh, was soaked through with sweat. His basketball shorts hung loosely around his knees. She sighed, drawing in a deep breath and was hit with the musky smell of him. Oh how she wanted to hate it! But this wasn’t the first time she’d seen him this way, and just like the previous times her body responded without her permission. She felt wetness beginning to pool in her panties.

Felicity couldn’t help that every time she’d run into this man her insides went to mush, along with her brain. He was virtually sex walking. It just kind of melted out of him and it wasn’t fair.

“Whats not fair?”

Felicity jumped, startled. Her eyes shot up to find his staring at her questioningly in the mirror.

“I… uh.. just… Nothing?” She said her voice going up at the end as if it was a question. As if her day couldn’t get worse the lights flickered and went out. “Oh my god!”

“It’ll be okay, it’s probably just a glitch. They were doing some maintenance earlier, maybe the goofed it a little. I’m sure-” The lights popped back on and she was met with his body closer to hers, his hand reaching for her. His arm was outstretched like he was going to touch her. His eyes blinked. “Oh look. See they’re back on!”

“Sorry folks, we are working on the issue, it’ll be fixed soon! Just hang tight,” Seth’s forced cheerful voice came through the speaker above the panel.

Felicity’s heart began to race. Normally, she didn’t worry about the small space, but they were suspended between the 8th and 9th floor of their building. The lights flickering meant that there could be something wrong with the electricity. Suddenly it was all too much. Her stupid bad luck of late had struck again. Only now she wasn’t alone in it.

“This is my fault!” She blurted anxiously, breathing rapidly.

“How is it your fault?” He asked with a frown.

“I’m having the week from hell, today was shit. I don’t like to cuss but oh my frak it's just that kind of day. Its that kind of a week. I’m a really brilliant programer, I eat and breathe code for breakfast, metaphorically of course. I mean you can’t actually eat or breathe code, it’s just a set of binary numbers-”

His hand on her face silenced her, her eyes locking on his, “Hey hey, you’re okay just breathe!”

Felicity took a breath and extricated herself from his hands, she started to pace in the small space, hands wringing each other. Her mind going a mile a minute as she thought of everything leading up to this.

“I can’t believe this is happening, this is so unfair. I should have taken the stairs, seriously. I should have known. I mean brilliant me should have figured something would go wrong. I mean my key fob for my car just up and died! Why!? Why would that happen unless karma had it out for me. Oh my frak, I can’t die in an elevator, I can’t and it's all made worse because it had to be you right?  Mister 24, the hottest thing walking has to be in the same elevator. Like I don’t have enough sexual frustration from seeing you run laps around me, no I have to be-”

His lips pressing against hers blessedly cutting her ramble off, and stopping her in her tracks. She gasped against his lips. He pulled back slowly, his hands not leaving her face, eyes searching hers.

“What?” Felicity gasped out.

“You weren’t listening. I didn’t know how else to get your attention,” he breathed back, he licked his lips and Felicity whimpered before she could stop herself. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

Retreat! Her brain was screaming at her, her body was on on another trip all together. Before she could question what she was doing she was kissing him back. Arms thrown around his broad shoulders as his went around her waist pulling her against him. 24’s groan into her mouth went straight to her center, her insides clenching with need.

She felt the cool glass of the mirror through her clothes as he pressed her back against the wall of the elevator. He pushed a thigh between her legs and she whimpered into his mouth, rubbing herself against him. His own hips thrusting against hers.

“Oh god!” she groaned, feeling his impressively hard arousal pressing against her. His scruff scratched against her neck as he laid kisses against her skin moving downward to suck on the tender spot between her neck and shoulder. Felicity moaned, fingers moving into his hair, gripping him closer to her.

“God I’ve wanted to kiss you for months,” he confessed lips moving back up her neck to her earlobe. He nibbled as his hands moved down to grip her hips, lifting her easily against the glass. She easily wrapped her legs around his hips not caring as her skirt tore open further at the slit. She was too distracted by the heavy feel of him against her center.

His mouth moved to hers again, tongue pressing between her lips. She kissed him back desperately as she ground against him. His fingers squeezed her ass as he thrust harder against her.

"Ugh you're so hot and wet, I can feel you through our clothes!" He groaned into her mouth.

"Please," she cried as she felt herself get closer to a release as he continued to press her against the mirror. She just needed a little more to get there. His hardness rubbing against her, pressing her lace panties against her sex.

He shifted and moved a hand around down between them. She gasped against his mouth as he moved her panties to the side and pushed two fingers up inside her. She thrust against his fingers and devoured his mouth. He continued to thrust against her, his breaths becoming grunts as she felt herself slipping closer to the precipice.

"Yes, ugh right, oh my frak!" He mashed his thumb against her clit as he hooked his fingers inside her, finding that one spot. She tightened instantly around his fingers and came with a shout. Her muscles contracting around his thrusting fingers as he groaned 'fuck' into her neck. His hips thrusting uncoordinatedly against her, as he orgasmed, dampness soaking through both their clothes as he slumped against her.

They slowly slid to the floor in a heap, Felicity draped over his hips. Their bodies heaving against each other as they fought to catch their breath. She pressed her face into his neck and smiled. Of all the things to happen today, dry humping her sexy as hell neighbor hadn’t been one of them.

"I'm Oliver," he breathed out on a chuckle.

"Felicity," she answered on a long breath, leaning up to look into his blue eyes. Felicity leaned over and kissed him, being sure to suck his tongue until he groaned. She couldn’t help herself. She felt him twitch against her hip. "Thank you for helping me with a mind numbing orgasm. I've been a bit wound up!"

"I could tell," Oliver replied helping her sit up.

Oliver’s face fell in disappointment as the elevator gave a jerk then started to move upward again. Seth's relieved voice came over the speaker.

"Sorry about that folks the problems fixed. We have all systems operational now! Oh my god are you guys okay?"

Oliver reached toward the panel and pressed the talk button. "It's okay Seth, we're good! She just had a panic attack!" He lied, his eyes sliding to hers, searching.

"Yep I'm fine! Super duper fine!" Felicity said quickly with a smile.

"If you're sure?" Seth said uneasily.

"Nope totally fine!!! Thanks Seth!"

They heard the intercom click off.

Oliver stood and reached for her hand. He pulled her off the floor easily and handed her back her purse. She worked at righting her clothes, blushing at the damp spots visible on the fabric of her skirt.

The elevator glided to a stop at 19 and the doors opened. He held his hand against the door to keep it open for her. Felicity tramped down the disappointment she was starting to feel at this, whatever the fuck it was being over. She started to step off the elevator. A part of her wanting to stay.

"Hey I know we just, we uh… and this is really backwards to ask now..."

"Yes Oliver?"

"Would you like to come upstairs?" Oliver blushed and Felicity couldn't help but smile back at him. She stepped back onto the elevator.

“I’d love to come upstairs, though I’m not sure we could top the elevator,” she answered with a smirk.

Oliver’s eyes widened before a playful smirk graced his lips, “I guess you’ll just have to come and see.”

Felicity laughed and Oliver pulled her into a kiss as the elevator doors closed, carrying them up to the 24th floor. Work completely forgotten, and Felicity lighter than ever.

 


	4. Paging Dr. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Oliver as a doctor! And Felicity as a patient or a nurse? Extra yay if its smutty?(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you for the prompt. I had fun, really. Sorry it took so long. So this is…. yeah, NSFW mostly at the end, theres a little at the beginning. I hope you like it. :D ~BMG

Oliver pushed Felicity back against the gurney, her legs wrapped around his waist, leaning over her to press kisses against her neck. She pressed her body up against his, aching to feel more of him in all the right places. She moaned and gripped tightly into the hair at the base of his skull as he sucked against her collarbone. **  
**

“Shhh you’ll get us caught if you can’t keep quiet,” he whispered once he’d released her skin, moving back up to her ear. A chuckle died on her lips as his exploring hand found her wet heat and he dipped a finger inside her. His lips covering hers as she cried out in pleasure.

It had all started innocently enough. A forced trip to the emergency room because she’d tripped at work. Her coworker and friend Carly had insisted she go be seen. Going as far as dragging her to the car, when Felicity couldn’t put her weight on her left ankle.

“I heard a snap Felicity! There is no way you aren’t getting that checked out.” Carly had stated firmly. Felicity was sure that had it not been hurting quite as badly she may have won the argument, but off to the emergency room they went.

That had been the first time she’d met Dr. Queen.

Dr. Queen had been kind and courteous even if he was delivering the bad news that she had in fact broken her ankle. She walked out of the hospital with a cast, heavy pain killers and a blush that wouldn’t go away. Carly was smug for a week.

Shortly after her cast came off that ankle, she was back with a sliced finger. She didn’t hold her breath that she would see the same doctor. Starling Memorial Hospital was a busy place and it was a Friday. Felicity wouldn’t have gone but the cut was deep enough that it hadn’t stopped bleeding. She waffled between wanting him to be her doctor and not wanting to live through the embarrassment.

But of course he had been the one assigned to her yet again. He had pushed aside the curtain, carrying a clipboard, with one of the cutest and most handsome smiles she’d ever seen, and she had seen a lot of smiles.

“Hello Miss Smoak, back again?”

Felicity flushed and felt her finger throb as her heart began to race. “Yep, seems I need some stitches this time.”

He had taken her hand into his large one and examined the cut, wiping away the blood that was still dripping from the wound. His hands so warm that she could feel it through the gloves he wore. She recalled the way his skin had felt against her leg the month and a half earlier when he’d looked at her ankle. Warmth pooled in her belly and she had to look away, biting her lip.

“Well it looks like it’s going to need about three stitches, you’ll need to keep it clean and dry and come back in two weeks to have the stitches removed.”

“Okay,” she’d answered weakly, trying to control the way her body was responding to his proximity.

Felicity had left that day with him squeezing her hand gently and telling her to be careful. She’d come back two weeks later and she was surprised by the viciousness of her disappointment when a different doctor removed her stitches. She’d felt silly and vowed to put the whole thing behind her.

It worked well for a couple of months, until a minor fender bender landed her back in the emergency room. No amount of telling the paramedic that she was fine convinced them so they carted her off in the ambulance. She sat on the bed fuming until the curtain flew back and a very concerned Dr. Queen met her gaze. He quickly schooled his features when he took in her appearance. The paramedic gave him a rundown on her condition and she watched as he visibly relaxed. A small smile tugged at his lips when the paramedic went on to explain her stubbornness.

“Thanks Dave, I’ll take it from here.”

Dave the paramedic handed him the clipboard and glared at her as he left.

“This is ridiculous!! I don’t have a scrape on me, I can’t believe they forced me to come here! I’m fine!” Felicity huffed, ignoring the way her head throbbed.

“You’re here, so I might as well look okay?”

“Fine,” she grumped, just wanting to go home and be done with all of this.

He came close using a small penlight he evaluated her eyes, she flinched away, the light making the throb in her head sharper. He frowned, putting the light away. He gently tipped her head to the side, feeling the back of her neck then. She tried to keep her breath even as his fingers massaged at the base of her skull. Then up behind her ears. She groaned when he ghosted over her forehead, and pulled her head away when his fingers lightly touched a sore spot near her temple on the left side.

“You do have a cut here. Do you remember hitting your head? Lose consciousness? Headache or nausea?” he stepped back, flipping through the clipboard jotting a few things down.

Felicity tried to recall, she didn’t remember bumping her head at all. She just remembers the other car coming out of nowhere. “No, I don’t remember hitting my head.” She lifted her hand to the spot, feeling a tacky spot she pulled her fingers back to look and her stomach dropped. How had she forgotten that? “I don’t…”

“It’s okay, it looks like you may have a concussion, I can use some dermabond to close up the gash on your forehead. With the concussion you really shouldn’t be alone tonight. Do you have anyone that can watch over you? Husband? Boyfriend? Any other family or friends?”

Felicity shook her head, tears starting to pool in her eyes. All she had were co-workers. She could probably call Carly, she was the closest thing she had to a friend. But she had her son to take care of. “I would have to call someone. I have no one.”

The doctor looked sadly at her, making another notation in the chart before setting it in the basket outside the door. He stepped to a cabinet and punched in a code, pulling out a couple small tubes, a small bottle and some gauze. He pulled on a pair of gloves and sat down on the stool pulling it close.

Just as he pulled open a pack of gauze a nurse poked her head in. “Dr. Queen, do you need a nurse to help?”

“No, I have it. Do you need me?” He asked, continuing to prep his supplies. His eyes meeting Felicity’s for a moment.

“No, I just wanted to check before I headed out on a break. Be sure to page Peg, if you need anything!”

“Okay, thank you Sara.”

The nurse nodded and disappeared. He sighed and reached for a towel from the cabinet. “Here hold this to your face, I’m going to irrigate the wound and then close it up. It may sting a little. Let me know if anything feels off.” Felicity nodded, a single tear tipping over her eyelid and hit her cheek. One of his gloved hands cupping the side of her face, brushing away the tear with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay… You’re okay.”

“I’ve never been in a car accident before, and I sure as heck have never had a concussion. I don’t even have someone who can come watch me. How sad is that?” she whimpered out, brushing the tears as they started to fall off her cheek angrily.

“These things happen, at least you’re okay,” he said with a grin. “That’s what’s most important.”

Felicity found herself admitted for the night. The doctor coming to visit her several times throughout his shift until morning when he left for the day. Another doctor cleared her late in the afternoon to go home. She was never more relieved to be home, a look in the mirror had her climbing in the shower moments later. How embarrassing.

But not nearly as embarrassing as how things happened the next time she bumped into the hot young doctor. Literally bumped into him.

Carly had insisted on a night of Karaoke fun and Felicity gave in because she really just needed to get out of the house and let loose. The night had been going wonderfully, maybe she’d tied on a few too many drinks but her and Carly were having the best time. Until she’d picked up her latest drink from the bar, along with another margarita for Carly and turned.

Smacking full force right into the back of a wall shaped person.

“Oh my god,” she cried, as pain seared through her left hand. 

The moment she had collided into said wall type person, the margarita glass shattered, several pieces of glass embedding themselves into her hand. Her own glass shattering on the floor at their feet as she made a grab for her hand.

The guy turned and his warm hands grasped hers, “I’m so sorry, let me loo- Miss Smoak?!”

Felicity closed her eyes and groaned, in pain and mortification, as the person in front of her and the cause of her current predicament was none other than Dr. Queen. Of all the luck of course it would be him that she runs into, literally.

“Dear God, let the Earth open and swallow me up. Right now! Please God!” Felicity grumbled and tucked her chin toward her chest, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes.

She felt herself being tugged toward the bathroom alcove, where there was more lighting. The moment he pulled around to look at her hand, he sucked in a slow breath between his teeth. Felicity’s heart sank as she took in the view in front of her, realizing it was more than just small cuts to her hand.  Blood was running down her arm, she felt a drop hit her bare leg and then her toes as it dripped off her elbow.

“Hey dude, get your hand off– OH my god Felicity! What did you do?” Carly cried as she came into the alcove, her hand reaching out but not touching Felicity’s hand.

“I walked into a wall,” Felicity answered eyes meeting the doctors and she watched as the smallest smirk lifted the edge of his lips before he blinked and pulled his face back into a concerned expression.

“Hey, can you run and get a clean towel from the bartender?” the doctor asked and Carly nodded.

“I’ll be right back!”

“God why?” Felicity whispered, why was she always having these accidents. Even better why did she keep on running into this same doctor?

“Bad timing,” he offered as he examined her hand. He brushed several smaller pieces of glass off her hand that hadn’t punctured but stuck to the sugary liquid that had been in the glass. Felicity pulled back when he touched one, pulling it out of her finger.

“Hey OUCH!” she glared at him and he huffed a breath out through his nose.

“Felicity, the glass has to come out. Except this one, at least until I have something to tie around your hand. I’m pretty sure this larger cut isn’t bleeding because the piece may be keeping it at bay. Once she gets back with the towel I’ll pull it out, it may hurt worse than the other one I just pulled.”

“Fine,” she said and looked away.

“Here, he gave me two towels,” Carly handed them to the doctor and he put one over his shoulder and rolled one up then handed it back to Carly. “He also said he could call an ambulance if needed.”

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll wrap it up then take her to the emergency room for some stitches,” he answered. He grabbed Carly’s hand and put the towel just under the backside of Felicity’s hand, “Here, hold it right here. I’m going to pull this bigger piece of glass if you could just wrap your hand around and press the towel in with your fingers for a second I’ll take over.”

“Okay.”

He started to pull the glass, pain shot through Felicity’s hand. “Wait, do you think that’s smart?” she gasped, as the piece moved, blood bubbled up around it.

“It’s the only way I’ll be able to wrap it tightly enough without doing more damage.”

“How do you even know that? Who are you?” Carly asked suddenly skeptical.

“I’m a doctor, you can call me Oliver,” he stated, squeezed Felicity’s wrist to get her attention. “Look at me Felicity, I promise it’ll be quick, then I can take you to get stitched up okay?”

Felicity nodded, wishing she could be anywhere but there.

Oliver pulled the glass, Felicity whimpered, tears finally tipping over. He and Carly were able to wrap her hand tightly.

The ride to the hospital was quick and silent, the whole ordeal sobering.

Once there Dr. Queen, Oliver, led them to a bed in the back, nodding and greeting several of the nurses as they made their way. One followed asking questions, which he headed off. He pushed Felicity gently into a chair and told her he’d be right back.

Once Oliver had returned with a tray of bandages and various other things, placing it on the gurney next to her and pulled up a rolling stool. He reached out with a small cup, two pills inside it and a plastic cup of water. Felicity looked at him raising an eyebrow. His grin made her stomach flutter. “It’s just some tylenol with codeine, to help take the edge off. You’ll want it.”

Felicity took them with a sigh, “Okay.”

He set to work cleaning and closing up the several cuts to her hand. Felicity grateful for how gently he handled her. Halfway through closing the largest of the cuts, a chuckle left him.

Felicity stiffened, she would have pulled her hand away had he not been sticking a needle with thread through it. “Glad you find it funny,” she snapped.

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny. I know that, yet it is.”

“I don’t follow…” Felicity said, wincing as she made the mistake of watching him stick her.

“Well, for the last month since your concussion, I’ve been waiting for you to visit the ER again, wondering what would bring you in the next time,” he said as he tied a final knot.

Felicity groaned again in embarrassment for the hundredth time since running into his back. She stared at the wall over his shoulder and wished again that she could be anywhere else. “Why on Earth would you wonder that? Oh wait, because it’s such a laugh right?”

“No actually it’s because-” he held her fingers and gave a small tug, her eyes met his and he smiled brightly. “It’s because I really wanted to see you again.”

Felicity snorted and tugged her hand out of his. “That’s really-” She stopped, she watched as his bright smile turned into something softer. “Really, Dr. Queen?”

“It’s Oliver, please, and is that so hard to believe?” he asked before grabbing a piece of gauze, and reached for her hand again.

“I’m just a patient, you must see a dozen or more every day.”

“I do see quite a few yes, but you were hard to forget,” he admitted softly, taping the gauze in place on her hand, his thumb brushing gently but firmly over the tape.

“Who could forget the mess I am in other words?”

“No you misunderstand, there was just something about you that first time you came in.”

“You mean when I was dragged here for a simple twisted ankle.”

“It wasn’t a simple twisted ankle Felicity, you had broken it! You were lucky your friend cared enough to make you get it looked at! Always so adorably stubborn,” he admonished, holding firmly onto her hand.

“Not always!” Felicity’s back stiffened and she tried to pull her hand out of his, his hold only tightened.

“Every time, even now. Running into you is always remarkable,” he said with a chuckle.

Felicity couldn’t believe he’d remembered! It didn’t make sense that someone as beautiful as him would remember her. She studied his face, his cheeks flushing slightly, her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. She chewed on the corner of her lip as his eyes finally looked up from her hand.  The dark blue of his eyes met hers, and the butterflies from earlier went into a tizzy in her stomach. His eyes dropped to her lips, as the tip of his tongue darted out over his bottom lip.

Oliver leaned in closer to her, his head tilting just a little. The smell of his cologne woodsy and warm filled the small space between them. Before she could stop herself Felicity was leaning closer, closing the distance between them. A thrill ran down her spine as his lips touched to hers. The hand not holding hers slipped along her jaw, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. His lips parted against hers and she couldn’t hold in the soft moan that escaped, their breaths mingling together. The kiss deepened as his tongue pressed between her lips.

“Have you seen Dr. Oliver Queen? He has my friend Felicity Smoak. She’s blonde, ridiculously short! Cut her hand. He said he was a doctor!”

Felicity pulled back hard as she heard Carly’s voice approaching, she felt a deep flush move over her skin as she looked anywhere but at the man in front of her. His hand slipped away from her cheek, down her neck and finally off her skin. She missed the feel instantly. But when her eyes finally searched him out once again she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight before her.

His face held the dopiest grin, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled. He released her hand just as the curtain was pulled all the way open. A small brunette nurse stood nervously next to an irate Carly.

“Oh thank GOD! No one knew you were here because there isn’t a chart,” Carly glared at the woman beside her.

“Dr. Queen, I wasn’t aware you were on duty tonight,” Becca the nurse stated, looking between all of them, her brow crinkling. “Do you need any assistance?”

“I’m not on duty, there was a little accident. We’re done now. Thank you though,” he answered, standing from the stool.

“Okay, if you guys change your mind I’ll be around,” Becca said, taking one last look between the three of them.

“Thank you,” Oliver answered with a nod.

“You all set?” Carly asked, reaching out to Felicity and helping her off the chair. “Sorry it took so long to get here, I couldn’t find the keys, and then I realized I wasn’t in any state to drive so I had to call a cab.”

“I can give you guys a ride home,” Oliver added as he guided them toward the exit.

“You don’t have to,” Felicity chimed in, feeling awkward having him drive them home. She had already ruined so much of his evening. “Carly and I can totally take a cab.”

“I insist,” he said with an air of finality, leading them out into the parking lot.

They dropped off Carly first so she could relieve her babysitter. They decided they would figure out getting the cars in the morning after they’d had some rest. As Carly climbed out of his car she made Felicity promise to call her the moment he dropped her off.

The drive to her place wasn’t long. They had remained quiet though, Felicity silently reliving the kiss and wondering what it all meant. He parked at the curb and got out opening her door and leading her up to the front door of her home. They stood in awkward silence on the landing.

“Thank you Dr. Queen, for everything tonight. I’m sorry that I caused you to cut your evening off short,” she finally said as she fiddled with her keys in the hand that wasn’t throbbing.

“I said my name is Oliver,” he stepped closer to her, making her tip her head back to keep their eyes connected. He was so much taller than her, even in her four inch heels. The light from above her door illuminating his sharp features.

“Alright. Thank you, Oliver,” she smirked up at him, his grin widening. “Honestly, really for everything.”

“Even the kiss?” He enquired his head dipping slightly in question.

Felicity looked away, heat flashing across her skin, she nodded and looked back at him when he chuckled. He reached out and took her hand and gave it a slight tug in his direction, their bodies drawing closer.

“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Oliver asked, his voice soft and vulnerable.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Felicity answered biting her lip.

Oliver leaned down, his nose just barely brushing against hers. “Great, I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Okay,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as he pressed the lightest of kisses against her lips. She rose slightly up onto her tiptoes pressing her body against his as he cupped her face with one hand, the other he pried her keys from her fingers.

Felicity pulled back and met his eyes, he licked his lip and smiled. “I’ll just get the door for you.”

Felicity hadn’t understood how easily it had been for him to walk away that night, with just one simple goodbye kiss. But the dinner the following night morphed into breakfast in bed, and then lunch and a movie. When neither were working they were inseparable. Felicity had even managed to stay out of the emergency room.

Now a year later, on the anniversary of their first kiss, Felicity had surprised him at work. Showing up under the guise of a migraine that had persisted all day. She pretended to be nauseous and almost yaked on poor nurse Sara, who had become an actual friend over the year. Sara quickly got her to a bed in the farthest corner of the ward, pulling the curtain behind her.

Oliver had been frantic when he’d heard she was there, pulling the curtain back, nearly ripping it from its hooks. “Felicity, are you oka- what are you wearing?”

“My pajamas,” she smirked. One of his flannel shirts buttoned, and a pair of boy shorts. She’d thought for a moment to put on more but it was summer and three o’clock in the morning.

Once Oliver realized she wasn’t there for the reason stated, he quickly pulled her into an embrace. Their kisses heated and messy, him drinking her moans from her lips as he fingered her, prepping her.

He pulled his lips away from hers and stepped back, reaching for the waistband on her underwear. “We have to be quiet and quick, I have a full load this evening.”

Felicity giggled and lifted her hips so he could pull the underwear off her, setting them beside her. “I hope you’ll have a full load for me baby,” she said saucily and winked at him.

“Fuck Felicity, I meant-”

“I know, come here doctor,” she pulled him in with her legs and he kissed her, their teeth clicking together as she untied his scrubs, pushing them and his boxers down over his tight ass. “I need help with this migraine afterall.”

Oliver moved his hands down her outer thighs, grasped her hips and pulled her forward. She moved one hand around to his front, wrapping her fingers around him, he thrust himself forward between her fingers as she guided him to where she needed him most. Rubbing the fat head of his cock between her folds, and bumping against her clit. She bit her lip as she heard him gritting his teeth.

“I have just what you need,” he growled lowly into her ear as he leaned over her. Oliver thrust his hips forward, seating himself fully on the single thrust.

Felicity stifled a groan, biting hard into her cheek at the feel of him filling her so fully. She fell back against the gurney as he rocked his pelvis against hers, the stimulation against her clit making her inner walls clench and flutter around him. Slowly he drew back, dragging his heavy length out of her, she gasped as he snapped his hips forward jostling her. His thrusts becoming harder and quicker as he tightened his hold on her hips.

Oliver leaned over her, moving his hands up her side as he panted, with every thrust of his hips, against her breastbone. The angle giving her the perfect amount of stimulation with each one, driving her closer and closer. She gripped his hair and held on for dear life her orgasm neared. Felicity whimpered as he shifted, and white light blinded her. He groaned and his thrusts into her became more erratic, his hand moved to cover her mouth just as she crashed over the edge.  She bit into his palm as she lost herself to the rush, her eyes slammed shut. Every nerve ending firing and her toes curling against his thighs.

Oliver was kissing her neck up along her jaw before finally reaching her lips, breathless soft kisses as she finally opened her eyes. Her vision cleared behind her skewed glasses to see his eyes bright and half lidded, his hair standing up on end all over his head. Both of them breathing heavily.

“Oh god… that was…” she still couldn’t think straight. Oliver laughed and kissed her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth before then soothing it with his tongue. The kiss slowly as they finally returned to normal.

“Happy anniversary Oliver,” she whispered and he grinned. “I love you.”

 

“Best gift ever,” he stated, pulling her up as he stood. “I love you too.”


	5. Arrow Canon s4- The Green Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhatinvisible said: "Why are there not more Oliver's reaction to Felicity's green dress fics? I know we're all freaking out over his actions concerning his son, the mid season finale and everything, but focus on the positive side. She wore his color. They're their own team wearing team colors. I'm slight upset about the lack of fics."
> 
> So… inspired by that, I give you this. Its PG-13 for sure, not exactly explicit but possibly nsfw? This is just a rough quick little thing. Sorry, enjoy! :D
> 
> Canon Olicity set during the crossover of Flash 2.8 & before Arrow 4.8. The morning before Barry and crew arrives.

**The Green Dress**

Oliver hummed as he poured hot coffee into Felicity's favorite mug, a cute little panda bear graced the side of it. It was early, only seven in the morning, she had an eight o'clock meeting with Curtis and he knew that she'd need at least one cup of coffee before they left the loft. He had left her just twenty minutes ago upstairs, grumbling in front of the mirror in their bathroom while she brushed her teeth.

"Oliver, remind me again why I agree to these ridiculous early morning meetings?" Oliver turned and stopped dead in his tracks as Felicity started down the stairs. His eyes glued to her as she took the steps slowly, putting an earring in her ear. "Does Curtis not remember that I work for the Arrow at night? Why does he make the meetings so early? Ugh frak I need coffee. Do I smell coffee?" Her ponytail swayed as her heels clicked on each downward step. Oliver could barely breathe at the sight before him. "Oliver? Are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He felt like his skin was pulled too tightly over his frame. Every single muscle was tense as he looked at her. All because of a dress. It was modest, a lot less provocative than some of her other dresses, especially the ones with those damn cutouts that let everyone have a peek. No it was the color that had him wanting to march her back upstairs. It was green. Almost the exact shade of his leathers.

Oliver allowed his eyes to finally move to hers as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Worry creased her brow and it just wasn't right. He needed her more than air in that moment and she was worried something was wrong with him. He slipped the mug down onto the counter as she came into the kitchen.

"Oliver… please you're-"

Oliver grasped her face and pulled her lips to his, turning her to push her against the fridge in one fluid motion. He didn't have words for what seeing her in that dress did to him. He'd have to show her.

A delicious squeak left her lips, granting him access and he slid his tongue between her lips. The minty taste of her toothpaste still lingered. He groaned as he pressed every hard line of his body against the soft supple curves of hers.

Felicity draped her arms around his shoulders, fingers delving into the ends of his hair as she pulled him closer. His hands left her face to wander down over her body. The soft material of her dress dragging as his hands ghosted over her. Over her breasts, her nipples hardened beneath the fabric and she moaned into his mouth rocking against him.

She pulled her lips from his and he moved to nip along her jaw searching for that one point that just made her… There it was. Felicity whimpered and tightened her grip on him. Nails digging into the skin of his neck.

"Oliver!" She keened and his hands moved lower and around her backside to pull her hips up. The dress was the perfect length, long enough to be professional but short enough not to tear as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Where did this dress come from?" He groaned into her neck as he rocked his hips into hers, pinning her against the fridge. The warmth he found there making him breathless and driving his need for her higher.

"I… Uh…" She panted into his ear and he pulled back, realizing if he wanted an answer he'd have to give her a moment. Her blue eyes were blown wide and clouded, glasses crooked on her nose. She breathed a stuttered breath before her eyes finally cleared enough to meet his.

"The dress?" He reminded her, fingers flexing against the soft roundness of her bottom.

"I … um... at the vintage shop that Thea took me to. I saw it and thought of your leathers and-" Oliver claimed her lips. It was for him. He pulled back and tugged at her lip as she rocked again into him, drawing his attention to the fact that they had too many layers separating them.

"God I love you," he groaned into her mouth one hand moving around and between her legs, seeking her warmth.

Felicity squeaked as his fingers slipped beneath the lace of her panties finding her just as wet as he knew she would be. Just for him.

"Frak," she pulled him into a heated desperate kiss, teeth bumping into his lip painfully before letting go to reach down her front. She started to lift her dress. "Let me-"

"No," he all but growled. Felicity's startled eyes flicking to his as she bit her lip. He breathed out on a long sigh to calm himself. "Leave it please, I need you in it! I need you wearing it."

"Okay," Felicity nodded leaning in to pull him into another kiss. Their teeth clinking together as he moved two fingers in and out of her. He curled his fingers forward groaning as she tightened around his fingers, her breaths in pants against his lips.

Moments later his jeans were halfway down his thighs as he took her against the fridge, the contents inside rattling. Felicity begged him for harder and he lost himself in her. It was rougher than he planned but the sound of her falling apart around him as her nails dug into his skin was too perfect to regret it.

Oliver held her close as they both came down. "Thank you!"

Felicity chuckled and kissed along his jaw seeking out his lips. They shared a lazy slow kiss as he set her down onto her feet. Careful to hold the dress up, hoping to save it from getting soiled.

"I think I should be thanking you. That was amazing," Felicity said grabbing ahold of her dress as Oliver grabbed a nearby hand towel from a drawer. "Was it really the dress?"

"Yes," he answered watching the way she tilted her head, a silent unspoken 'really'. He chuckled helping her clean up. "Really. There's just something about you wearing my color."

"Okay," she breathed letting the dress fall back down over her body. She looked down examining it. Oliver was thankful for the forgiving material, all the wrinkles smoothed out almost instantly.

"Are you going to change?" He asked watching her closely, watching as a handful of expressions passed over her face.

"Well it looks fine, right?" Oliver nodded. "And I am running late, so I think I'll just leave it on," Felicity smirked at him. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Besides if I changed you'd miss out on all the fun of taking it off me later."

Oliver groaned and pulled her in for a kiss. The weight of his mother's ring heavy in his jean pocket. He wanted to pull it out and put it on her finger a million times a day to let the world know he'd chosen her and she'd said yes. But her wearing his color all day felt pretty close to the same thing. Even if no one else knew.

"I will look forward to tonight then," he whispered against her lips before pulling back. Oliver would enjoy her in the dress today, remove it tonight, then ask her to marry him.


	6. Heated - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something that was rattling around in my head over the last couple of days. I think it has to do with me being sick. So here's a little bit of smutty fun. 
> 
> NSFW for sure
> 
> Set during the break between seasons 2 & 3... This have gotten a bit heated for Felicity.

Felicity watched as Oliver and Dig sparred on the mats, chewing on the end of her pen. Their grunts and slaps of skin distracting her from the many searches she should be making.

Dig flipped Oliver, the grunt that left him had Felicity off her seat to see over her monitors to make sure he was okay. Dig apologized and helped Oliver to his feet.

It was a rare thing for Oliver to be caught off guard allowing Dig the upper hand.

“You're all right,” Oliver said on wince as he stretched his arms. “It was a clean take down, I've just been so distracted. I think it's the heat.”

Felicity felt nailed to her spot as his blue eyes darted to her and away just as quickly. Seeing he was fine she sank back down into her chair, once again trying to focus on the task at hand. But like Oliver she was easily distracted, she was sure it has very little to do with the heat.

Ever since Slade things had been, not strained but… Odd. Oliver stared at her a lot more when he didn't think she was aware. But Felicity had become increasingly aware of everything regarding him.

On the beach at Lian Yu she had given him the perfect out, he hadn't taken back the ‘I love you’ outright, and he hadn't confirmed it. So it made the waters muddy.

Felicity knew she had deep feelings for him. It wasn't in the same brotherly manner as those she had for Dig, or Roy even. No these feelings were on a whole other, more primal, level.

The heat of the abnormally warm summer didn't help. Oliver almost always was shirtless now when he was in the foundry. On most nights she spied him zipping his leather jacket, bare skin beneath. She wanted to yell at him for not protecting himself better but the thought of him hot and sweaty beneath did evil wicked things to her insides. So she let it slide.

Roy entering from the side entrance, the door banging against the wall, snapped Felicity from her thoughts. Her eyes found Oliver doing pull ups on the bar of the salmon ladder. His sweat pants loose on his hips as he continued his reps.

Felicity bit painfully into her lip as she watched his movement. Every downward motion she could almost see them slip a little further. More of that glorious V visible pointing and a trail of hair below his belly button drawing her eyes down-

She startled when Dig cleared his throat, he was standing off to her left with a water bottle half emptied half to his lips. Felicity realized she had a death grip on the arms of her chair, her breathing labored.

“Are you okay? You don't look…” He paused, eyes tightening as he really looked at her. She felt her skin flame deeper under his scrutiny. “You don’t look well.”

“Um… I’m…” she was going to answer that she was fine. But her heart was racing and her skin felt itchy from sweating in the heat of the foundry. Felicity slid her eyes back up to Oliver as he puffed out and continued with another pull up, if she didn't get out of here she felt like she may combust. She needed air to clear her head. “Yeah I'm not really feeling so hot.”

On wobbly legs she pulled herself out of the chair. Dig made to reach for her and she shook her head. “I'm just um I'm just gonna head home.”

“Do you need a ride?” Dig said, concern entering into his tone, her head shaking before he could finish.

“Nope… I’m good I just need air, sleep and a shower maybe. I think this heat is starting to get to me,” she picked up her purse, grabbing the thin jacket she’d brought with her earlier in the day but never needed and headed for the door. “See you later Dig.”

“Feel better Felicity,” he called behind her.

Oliver asking what was going on followed her before the door swung shut behind her.

Once outside she pulled in a breath, not at all cleansing due to the heat and humidity. But she didn't have Oliver in her line of sight so her heart started to settle as she made her way to her little mini.

Once home she got herself a glass of cold water and slumped down on her couch for a moment. She was excessively tired thanks to working two jobs to pay for her apartment and other bills, plus Team Arrow work most nights. The heat did not help. She closed her eyes as she held the glass against her cheek. She willed her nerves into submission.

When she still felt on edge Felicity decided that it was time for a shower. She got up and headed into her bedroom stripping off her Tech Village polo, tossing it on the floor. Next were her god awful dockers as she kicked off her shoes. Seeing the tub she hummed and decided on a bath instead.

Once the tub was full she slipped into it, sighing. It felt wonderful, some of the tension leaving her muscles. She let the smell of her favorite bath oil sooth her as she took in calming breaths before she reached for her bath puff and started to wash away the itchiness from being sweaty most of the day. The soft puff rubbing across her skin had the need she’d felt earlier at the foundary coming back.

Dragging it over a peaked nipple she moaned softly, her other hand moving between her legs. She trailed her hand over her thigh, she sunk lower in the tub closing her eyes as she brought her knees up to open wider. She dropped the puff to instead rub her hand slowly over her breast.

The image of Oliver on the salmon ladder from earlier filled her mind, she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen his sweat pants slide that low before. Her heart raced as she remembered the way his muscles rippled and the sweat on his skin. Felicity would have loved to walk over to him and run her hands over him, fingers dipping between the ridges of muscle.

Her fingers reached the apex between her thighs, she felt overheated, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it through her whole body. She slipped her middle finger between her folds, rubbing over her clit before dipping down, pushing up inside. Felicity groaned as she arched against the tub.

A loud pounding knock on the bathroom door startled her making a scream fly from her. The door flew open a second later.

“It's just me. Felici- Oh… um…” Oliver filled the doorway in full Arrow gear, his hood up, quiver strapped to his back and bow in hand. He looked every bit as startled as she felt.

“Oliver!” she shouted. Her heart felt like a caged hummingbird behind her breast. “What are you doing here?”

“I was… Dig was worried, asked me to… you didn’t answer your…. Felicity is your hand-”

Felicity flushed from head to toe as Oliver averted his eyes. He must have looked over her to see if she was okay and caught sight of the hand between her legs that were squeezed tightly together.  The silence that followed was heavy with the soft pants of their breaths and the soft creak of his leather gloves as his hands fisted.

Her embarrassment at the situation faded as a fresh wave of heat moved through her body. Oliver was standing in her bathroom taking up so much space in his suit. Damn if that hadn’t been a fantasy she’d had a million times before.

Felicity should have yelled at him to leave immediately but an errant idea hovered in the back of her mind. It bloomed as she looked him over and she felt herself settle back into the tub knees parting as her breathing leveled out.

Oliver hadn’t run, he was locked still with his eyes pinned to the wall, studiously ignoring her, waiting. She wasn't sure why but she felt like making him squirm. Payback for all those nights of him shirtless, sweaty and grunting through his training.

Felicity bit her lip and watched as Oliver's eyes closed. She licked slowly over it and listened as a low groan came from Oliver, the sound making her insides clench. So he could still see her just a little.

“Well, I’m fine obviously,” she spoke firmly letting faked irritation leech into her tone, the hand on her breast shifting to expose her hard nipple. She watched as Oliver’s fingers twitched. Jeez what would make him break? “You can go.”

“Are you… you’re sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” she said on a breathy exhale as she slowly started to move her fingers again, rubbing one over her clit. She closed her eyes as a small whimper left her lips.

The sound of his bow hitting the floor had her eyes opened in time to see him drop his gloves, eyes locked on her as he came toward her stooping over the tub.

“Oliver what are-”

Her words cut off as he grabbed under her armpits and hauled her up out of the tub pressing his lips to hers.

Holy shit it worked.

Felicity squeaked and he pressed his tongue into her mouth instantly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grabbed his hood pulling it down as he turned. Cold granite hit her backside as he dropped her on her bathroom vanity pushing himself between her legs. Her fingers gripped his hair and tugged, pulling his mouth away from hers, gasping for air.

“My god Felicity,” he groaned against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Felicity pulled her fevered flesh against the cool supple leather of his pants. God he was so hard underneath. A fire settled low in her belly, need coursing through her veins.

Felicity moved her hands to the zipper on his jacket, struggling to get it moved so she could feel his skin underneath.  He kissed along her jaw, nipping her ear before moving down to her neck. Oliver's hands moved down her legs to her knees then up the inside and her heart nearly exploded. How many times had she day dreamed about him doing just that?

One hand moved around to her cheek, hauling her half off the counter toward him as the other hand reached her center, without preamble he slid two fingers into her wet heat. Felicity groaned, fingers clenched tightly into the leather of his jacket. Oliver groaned against the skin of her neck as he pushed deeper, his other hand gripping her ass pulling her harder against him. He set a quick pace that was hauling her fast to the precipice.

She was left moaning and lost against the feeling of him moving his fingers in and out of her. His thumb pressing steady against her clit as she thrust blindly against him. She was so very close. All the unresolved tension between them having reached the flashpoint.

“That's it Felicity, you're so close aren’t you….” his words caught in his throat on a growl as she clenched around his fingers.

“Yes so close,” she panted out before moaning as he rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit.

Oliver pressed his lips against hers, drinking her moan from her as he curled his fingers upward. Pressing, searching.

“Fuck,” she shrieked into his mouth as he grinned, her body thrown into a white hot and blinding orgasm, her toes curling against the hard leather clad muscles of his legs as she rocked against his hand. She clenched around his still fingers.

Felicity went limp as her body came down from the high, only to suddenly submerge under cooling bath water. She suddenly sat up sputtering as the warm afterglow of her orgasm faded away. She looked around her lost for a moment.

Felicity groaned out as the reality slammed into her. She was in her tub, one leg curled over the edge, fingers still buried inside her slick heat. She leaned back against the side of the tub, pulling her hands to her face as a blush ran over her.

“Well frak!”


	7. A Call from the Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mymusiclove101 on Tumblr sent out this prompt: 
> 
> I need a fic of Felicity on the phone telling Roy that her and Oliver finally got together. Please?? PLEASE!?!?!?!?
> 
> This is me fulfilling that. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Rated G for all audiences

Felicity sat at her command central in the Arrow bunker. It had only just started to feel like home again after everything that happened. Things with Oliver were good but strained. He was more attentive almost to the point of smothering. She knew that he’d been scared, and she had been too. Slowly things were starting to get back to rights. But with as slow as it was going home wasn’t always peaceful.

But being back behind her computers she felt calm. She was more than happy to be there, in her element, the team running through training exercises in the background. It gave her a sense of peace that nothing else had been able to. Everything else would sort itself out. Especially once they brought down Darhk for good.

The comms station suddenly lit up with an incoming call. She rolled her chair over to see who had managed get patched into their secure line. A smile spread across her lips as the very familiar sat number, the one she’d assigned to Roy, appeared on the screen. 

It had been months since she’d heard anything from him. The last time had just been just before they took down the league. He’d wanted to let her know Thea had found him, and that he was thankful. Not long after her and Oliver had taken off together.

“Scarecrow!” Felicity greeted cheerfully after patching the call through to their speakers.

“Hey blondie,” Roy called back over the crackle of the connection. His voice a very welcome sound after so long. 

“It’s so wonderful to hear your voice!” Felicity couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She had missed him dearly, more than she realized. With the way everyone had stopped and migrated toward her section of the room she was sure they missed him too.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your call?” Digg asked as he came near to her computer. As if the proximity would get him closer to their friend.

She felt Oliver slide up close to where she sat, a look at him had her suddenly tense. Though Oliver looked happy, she could see a tension fall over him. His natural instinct was to expect bad news. What if this wasn't a ‘hey how ya doin?’ call. She chewed the inside of her lip as she waited for Roy to answer John.

“I had some Intel for you guys but before we get into lame business I heard something on tv the other day, and I couldn't help but want to get actual confirmation from my favorite people instead of assuming a gossip rag is-”

“We’re engaged!” Felicity interrupted him excitedly, pretty sure she knew where he was going with his line of questioning. Oliver's huff and grin making her smile fondly at him. She forgot that he wouldn’t have known about the two of them. “I mean Oliver and I are engaged. Yep! Totally engaged. Not just gossip for the rags. I mean… that is what you were gonna ask right?!”

Roy’s chuckling came across the connection, everyone around her joined in. 

“Still babbling blondie! Man I miss you! Life is not nearly as entertaining without you in it everyday. Of course it’s true, I shouldn’t have doubted it. But it’s awesome hearing it from you. Took you guys long enough!”

“You have no idea kid,” John said with a laugh.

“Hey, Dig guess that means you owe me huh!”

John shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. “Not now man.”

“Ha ha, yeah no you don't get to do that! You and I had a bet. I won fair and square! So you can pay up!”

“Then you died,” John answered flatly.

“Wait what bet?” Felicity and Thea questioned at the same time.

John groaned and Oliver’s eyes shifted to him, eyebrows lifting in an unspoken question. John just shook his head in answer. A silent ‘you don’t wanna know man’. The huff Oliver gave as he looked away had Felicity wondering what exactly had they bet on?

“This oughta be good,” Thea commented watching the exchange between their boys. 

“Alright boys out with it,” Felicity said, voice firm.

“Well, I told Dig that I thought you guys would be together inside of a year. Back when everything went down, before our ‘get Oliver out of jail’ plan, I could just see it between you two,” Roy explained as they all listened. Oliver shaking his head as John slumped into a chair nearby. “Dig said you guys would need at least another year to work through your shit. Now here you are less than a year later and not only are you together, but you two are engaged! That’s insane. Congrats guys!”

Felicity stared at John, slightly amazed he thought it would take them another year, and grateful that it hadn’t. 

“A less broody Oliver is a wonderful thing. No one is more happy they are together than me, I’ll get it to you,” John said with a smile. “Just be glad you aren’t around to walk in on them now after a fight, before they’d go to their separate corners, now they make up.”

Everyone laughed as Felicity and Oliver blushed. 

“Thanks for that Dig!” Oliver grumbled. John just shrugged, his smile never faltered.

“So glad you guys found another outlet for your tension,” Roy said with a laugh.

“Whatever Scarecrow, just consider yourself lucky that we got together so soon, or else you wouldn’t have won,” Felicity said smiling over at Oliver, he grinned back. Lucky for them too, another year may have caused damage that they wouldn’t have been able to work through.

“So what about that intel…”

They set up a meeting for the following evening. No one could keep Felicity back at the bunker though, not Oliver and certainly not the Green Arrow. She had to see Roy for herself, and give him a hug. 

Of course they hadn’t prepared for the trap that was set for them.


	8. Roy Delivers - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon. Tumblr Prompt: Could you write a prompt in which Felicity is really pregnant and Roy is at Star City helping them with some big bad and for some reason Felicity has to go to a field mission and something happens she ends up stuck with only Roy somewhere and goes into labor, so Roy has to save her and deliver the baby, please?

**Roy Delivers**

 

“Roy come help me with this bag?” 

Roy heard Felicity call through the lair as he left the locker room. He had been dressed and ready to go with the rest of the group when Oliver had pulled him aside. Oliver’s eyes were locked on Felicity where she stood, Thea crouched talking to her very rounded belly, distracted. Then grasped his bicep and fixed Roy with a serious stare. 

_ “Stay here, help her with her part. But if anything funny or weird happens, text me immediately. They are more important than the mission, no matter what she says. Got it?”  _ Oliver’s tone held an underlying threat. 

Of course Roy was kind of bummed he wouldn’t get to go kick some of these idiots asses. After all that was one of the reasons he’d come into Star City. He’d gotten wind of a new player in town, and some techy type weapon that sounded all kinds of bad. So he decided to deliver the information to Team Arrow and would help take the guy and his goons down. 

The added perk to staying was that Blondie was due with the little Queenie soon. No one was leaving town, not even Thea for her honeymoon. Alex was a patient man to wait until after the baby arrived. That little girl wasn’t even here yet and she had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

If the big man wanted him to stay back and watch the blondie and her smuggled watermelon,  he could do that. I mean how much trouble could an overly pregnant Felicity get into?

Roy moved over to her and grabbed the heavy duffle she was dragging across the floor. It was loaded with a few plastic cases, a portable satellite dish, and various other tech items. A knot of worry started to make it’s way around his stomach. That’s a lot of stuff to gather if they are just staying here.

“What’s all this for blondie?” Roy asked as he shifted through the bag. Felicity was at the helm of her little ship pressing buttons, a series of different building schematics came across the screens. He abandoned the bag on the floor and wandered over to the console. 

“We need it because I need to get to this building right here,” she pointed to one on the screen about three blocks from the one he knew the group was heading too. The team’s red tracer dots well on their way toward the warehouse. “We need to move now so we can be set up by the time they get to that warehouse.”

“Yeah that's not happening, Oliver was pretty clear that you were to stay here,” he stated firmly. There was no way he was going to let her leave the lair. He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do whatever you need to do from here.”

Felicity’s hands dropped from her back as she stood still next to him. The air in the room suddenly felt thinner as he looked away from the monitor to find her eyes. Ice cold blue met him and he felt himself flinch. He hadn’t realized her loud voice had gotten an actual look now.

“Roy, if you won’t take me to that building then I will go alone,” she seethed, her voice almost deadly. It was scarier than her loud voice, and he’d been on the receiving end of that a few times over the years.

“But Felicity, why can’t you just do it from here. You just explained everything to them. I don’t understand why going to that building, where we have no idea what we’ll find-”

“Because I need to be closer to their system in order to hack in and break that damn weapon. I tried from here, but I keep getting disconnected. I just tried again while you were in changing. I need to be closer,” Felicity said, pulling on a black hoodie over her slate gray sweater dress, pulling the zipper up. She tucked her blonde curls back into a ponytail and pulled on a black knit hat.“Are you going to help me? Or are you going to make a thirty seven week pregnant woman go all on her own?”

“Felicity we can’t do this, you could go into labor, or that building could be full of bad people,” Roy protested. Already feeling himself starting to give in. Because if they couldn’t get the weapon turned off, maybe the people would think to use it on the team. He was sure that they were already walking into an unequal fight, as usual, but that would tip the scales even further. Roy wasn’t sure they’d come out on the winning side.

“I looked for heat signatures with the ARGUS satellite just moments ago, it's an abandoned building, may only have mice or rats not that I really want to think about that. The building is clear. We’ll be in and out and back here before anyone will even know. Really Roy, it’s going to be a cakewalk, but not if we continue to stand around here burning time,” she took a breath and then leveled him with completely different look. 

“Not that it really should be any of your business I had a doctor appointment yesterday and I’m good. This little girl is quite happy in her little cocoon. So, put on something dark, and let’s go, I’ll drive,” Felicity stated firmly, one hand on her hip the other pointing toward the bag on the floor, keys dangling from her fingers. “Do you really think I'd put me and Oliver's daughter at risk?”

The look on her face serious and confidant at the same time. This was something she believed in. He couldn’t deny the fact that she was right either. Felicity would never put herself at risk.

“I'm gonna hold you to that!” Roy groaned giving in, he leaned down to grab the bag. Felicity gave a little fist bump and he leveled her with a glare as he stood back up. “In, out and back here. Swear it to me! No heroics!”

“I swear!” Felicity agreed quickly, her head nodding. “No heroics.”

“Oliver is going to kill me,” Roy mumbled as he made to head for the door, turning abruptly back toward her and snatching the keys from her hand. “Oh and I’ll drive.”

 

Six minutes later they were pulling up to the building that Felicity had picked. Once parked in a secluded spot they checked in with the team over their comms while still in the silence of the car. Felicity double checked the trackers, the team was just outside the warehouse now. They listened as they got a lay of the land, picking off lone members of the group they were taking down. They silenced their side of the comms as they exited the car.

Once out of the car they dug out flashlights from the duffle, Roy pulled his firearm from his holster, wishing he’d had his bow instead, and lead the way. Sure she may have looked for heat signatures but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He slung the duffel over his shoulder and pointed toward the building.

“I’ll lead, just point me in the direction you want to go,” he said as they found an open doorway to slip through. She followed and moved into step beside him.

“Head south, there is a stairwell I think we could use,” she said from behind him.

“Got it.”

It was definitely abandoned, their shoes crunching across dust and rock as they made their way toward an open doorway in front of them. When they entered the stairwell he looked up the center, a sky light at the top allowed natural light to filter down through. This is going to be fun, he thought when he looked at his very pregnant companion. About fifteen stories laid between them and the clear shot she needed. 

By the time they reached the eighth floor Felicity gave up on reaching the top floor, deciding that they should be close enough. Roy kicked the handle off the door so that they could pull it inward. 

The floor was empty, having had everything stripped from it when the tenants had left. Roy was sure that the area used to have a cubicle farm with probably a few manager offices facing the better views of the bay and river. Felicity lead the way across to the south side, the windows were broken out. He dropped the duffel onto the floor with a heavy plop.

“This will work, I already have their network visible. Lets hope I can get in before the team reaches that inner room. So far they’re still trying to make their way in through some of the outer rooms,” Felicity came back over to the bag, crouching and handing him different pieces of equipment. The dish she wanted placed near the window, she wanted to look for heat signatures again, be able to give the team a count on how many people they were dealing with inside.

“I’ll just be relieved when we get out of here,” Roy stated, folding out the portable dish and moving toward the window, placing it on the edge. “Like this?”

“Yes, oh uh… maybe turn it a little to the left?” Roy did as she instructed. “Stop...perfect, there’s no one actually inside the room where we know the weapon is. They must have drawn everyone out. We will be out of here in less than five minutes, I promise,” she said unmuting the comms as she heard her name being called.   
“They have some weird security locks on these doors, I’m pretty strong but I can’t kick this one in,” Thea’s troubled voice came across and Felicity growled.

“I was afraid of that, give me just a second,” Felicity grabbed at another tablet and started wiping through screens. Tapping furiously. “Try it now!”

“It’s open!” Thea came back, a triumphant laugh left her. “We’re in.”

“Careful,” Felicity reminded her before once again muting the comm. “These idiots, jamming software but an amature could walk through their security doors. I swear, I’ve never seen a more convoluted system.”

She pulled out a laptop and sat cross legged on the floor, fingers flying over the keys. Roy sat down and watched over her shoulder, amazed at the way she could understand everything that flew across the screen. Moments later she was giving a little fist bump, hitting him in the cheek. “Sorry,” she mumbled as he chuckled. 

She returned to tapping in another screen, text zipping across the screen. Seconds later she squeaked, it was such a small noise he almost thought he hadn’t heard it. But she kind of folded in half over her belly, fingers stopping on the keys.

“Blondie?” Roy whispered and she shook her head, fingers slowly moving back to the keys.

“It’s nothing,” she sat back up drawing in a breath. “I think.”

“That’s not really reassuring,” he grumbled. “Are you sure?”

“So… um… I got the system down. We should head back now,” she said quickly closing the laptop and dropping it in his lap. She made no move to get up off the floor, one hand arm curled around her belly as she opened the comm. “You should have no issue with the weapon. I was finally able to crack in and they are now proud owners of a really large paperweight. Lance will love that.”

“Copy that, we’ve managed to clear the outer rooms,” Oliver said in a huff as the the sounds of him dropping someone, the whip of a bowstring came through the line. “Some have fallen back to the interior but there aren’t many.”

Felicity groaned softly in the dark as she pulled her tablet close. Roy inched closer. Something was going on with her. He didn’t like it.

“What was that?” Oliver and Dig said at once and Roy could hear the grounding of teeth before a series of grunts as they fought with someone.

“Someone is break dancing on a very full water balloon, just a kind reminder that I need to go to the bathroom that’s all,” she said as the guys chuckled, ending abruptly as they ran into a few more guys. She muted her comm. “Roy I think it’s time we get out of here. It may not take them long and we need to head back down those stairs. Help me pack up.”

They packed up quickly, stowing everything in the duffle and Roy tugged it up onto his shoulder. Relief started to surge through him. He was surprised that so far it had all gone well without much fuss.

“See like I said a cake walk!” Felicity said with a smile in her voice as they hit the bottom of the first flight of stairs. 

“Let's just concentrate on getting back before they do okay?” Roy said as they rounded to head down the next set. A loud rumble in the distance had them both stopping short. A moment later the stair well was shaking. 

“Roy what is-” Felicity's question cut off as the stairs they were standing on shifted violently, the concrete giving under the vibration. The feeling of the floor falling out from under them suddenly had them both grabbing onto the railing. 

“Hold tight!” Roy yelled letting go of the duffle and reaching for Felicity, wrapping an arm around him as he grabbed ahold of the railing. Another rumble and the railing pulled free of the wall, they slipped and something hit his head as they crashed against crumbling concrete. Blackness swirled at the end of his vision before finally swallowing him up. 

 

Roy came to with a jolt, his head throbbing as he blinked his eyes open meeting only darkness. Slowly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could just barely make out Felicity’s form lying not too far from his side. He shifted despite the pain he felt flair through his head and reached for her. He grasped her shoulder, running his fingers up to her collarbone and higher to feel for her pulse. It was nice and strong under his fingers. 

Roy’s breath left him in a rush of relief. Thank goodness, they survived whatever that was. But now to make sure she was truly okay he'd need to wake her. He squeezed her shoulder gently. 

“Felicity?” he called giving her a little shake. She groaned and shifted. “Felicity, wake up blondie.”

She swatted at him. “Go ‘way.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, causing pain to radiate through his brain. At least she was the same grumpy whenever she was being woke up. He gave her shoulder one more push. “Come on are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah ugh feels like I run my bell….” He was sure she was talking about her head. She shifted away in the dark as she sat up, she groaned softly before breathing out on a short breath. “Yeah I'm okay. You?” 

“My head is throbbing but otherwise I think I'm good,” he shifted something hard pressed into his leg and he realized it was the duffle. “Let me find us a light.”

He fumbled along the fabric, brushing rubble off, searching for the zipper just as his fingers closed on the pull Felicity let out a sharp cry. Roy startled, turned back to reach for her, finding her elbow and moving up until he reached her shoulder.

“Felicity, what happened?” His voice heavy with frustration.

“Oh frak,” her voice tense and she shifted, her breathing in short pants, with one hand she was pushing at him. “Light… need light now Roy!”

“On it,” Roy answered his heart pounding in his chest doing nothing good to his head. He turned back to the bag and yanked the zipper open resuming his search. He thanked his luck when his hand hit on a flashlight right away. “Got it!” 

With a press of the button bright light cut through the dark. He winced as it felt like a hot knife slicing through his skull. Once he could open his eyes again, he turned back to Felicity, shining the light toward the ceiling to illuminate the area. She was sitting cross legged leaning back against what was left of the staircase, her arms wrapped around her belly. Other than just a few scrapes on her face, she looked mostly okay.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked moving to her, she shook her head before opening and locking her eyes on him. Fear shone in her eyes, making his stomach sink. He had a feeling he didn’t want to hear what she was about to say.

“My water broke,” the words tumbled from Felicity’s mouth. They tore through him and panic made his heart nearly crawl it’s way up his throat. “I’m pretty sure I’m having contractions.”

“No that can’t be,” he denied and she rolled her eyes, huffing out on a breath. 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t pee on myself!” She said gritting her teeth through a whine as she tightened her hands on her belly. “Frak! Oowww...”

“But you said you were fine!” Roy almost shouted at her. Sure stay behind, watch my pregnant wife. Keep her safe. Or you know follow her somewhere and let a staircase fall out from under her. God Oliver was going to kill him! “Before we left you promised me that the baby was nowhere near ready!”

“I know that Roy, but that was before we had a building fall on us!” Felicity snapped back in her loud voice through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing toward his. “Now shut up!”

“Yeah okay you’re right… okay well… we’ll uh.. We’ll call the others!” Roy turned and started fishing through the bag. Felicity mumbling in agreement behind him. 

Felicity began searching through her pockets and pulled out her phone just as he stood to search his pockets for his. 

“Triple frak,” she mumbled angrily, then something smashed against the wall and he turned back to her.  “My phone is destroyed!”

Roy pulled his from his pocket and real fear started to settle in his stomach. The screen wouldn’t light up at all, cracked so badly that pieces were missing. It had been in his back pocket and took the brunt of the impact as they fell. After looking through the duffel, Felicity’s tablet hadn’t fared much better, the only thing not broken was the laptop. But when they tried to boot it up the screen shown blue and wouldn’t go anywhere else.

Felicity was panting through her breaths, gritting her teeth every four minutes. Roy had no idea what happened during the labor process. Having never had a girlfriend go through it, his mother left when he was younger so he didn’t have any siblings. This was foreign territory. What he could do was look for a way out. That was a high priority. 

“We need to get out of here,” he stated simply, she nodded in agreement. He stood to search the small area they were trapped in.

On the wall above the pile of rubble beneath them was a number four. They’d fallen to the fourth floor. Looking above was scary. A web of steel and cement barely held what he could only assume was the upper floors of the staircase plus maybe parts of the roof. He looked away not wanting to think about how precarious that looked. Returning his search around them he found the exit from the stairwell to the fourth floor. A little more than half of it was visible but the doors opened inward.

“There is one of the explosive arrows in the duffle, in a little case,” Felicity said between breaths from behind him. 

Roy turned in her direction, she had laid down on her left side, her black hoodie balled up under her head. Her knee was skinned through her black tights and she looked so small curled around her belly. He hoped that the crew had made it back to the lair already, and realized they were missing.

“Why would you bring one of those?” Roy asked moving to the duffle, once again digging through the contents. He found one of their first aid kits, a few tracker bugs, a case that held ammo and a gun, the collapsible satellite dish which was smashed, he stopped when he pulled out a green case that had three arrow heads inside. “We are so lucky nothing happened to that case.”

“It’s virtually indestructible, Oliver tested it,” she explained, once again tightening her arm around her belly. Her voice forced as she breathed through her nose. “We need to try to blast that door open.”

“Sure Felicity that is a wonderful idea!” Roy replied sarcastically. “Just like coming out here in the first place. Have you looked up yet? I doubt that will hold if we set off one of those arrowheads!” Roy pointed above them, showing her with the light. She whimpered and he looked back down at her. “Whats wrong?”

“I think she’s coming,” she groaned pressing her legs and eyes tight together.

“Isn’t it going too fast?”

“I don’t know, I have no idea how long we were unconscious and I don't know… Ugh oooww…” she huffed through rapid breaths eyes meeting his again. “I guess it's fast but it’s not like it's normal to drop two stories and fall either when you’re pregnant. God you were right, we shouldn’t have come.” Felicity cried out curling around her belly. 

Roy rushed to her side and knelt beside her. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” she sobbed out. Her eyes desperate as they opened again and locked on his. “Roy I can't stop this!”

Roy shifted pulling the duffle back over to be closer to her, he set the laptop up, trying to reboot it. “Do you think it’ll come online?”

“It might, but it won’t matter,” she leaned her head on his thigh and he nodded steeling himself up for what was going to happen. 

Roy pulled the first aid kit open and was grateful for it being their usual kit and not just a standard one. There were suture kits and scissors and various other things. Stuff to pack wounds and stop blood loss. He set it aside. He pulled out another case he didn’t recognize. He held it out for Felicity to get a look at. “What’s this?”

“YES!” Felicity grabbed it from him like a kid in a candy store, and cracked it open, it looked like some kind of radio. She flipped it on and it screeched filling the small space making them both flinch. A red led pulsed on one end. “It’s a search and rescue transponder! I forgot that was in the bag. Oliver has them thrown in all the cases and bags just in case.”

Felicity cut off, her breath catching. Roy reached for her hand and immediately regretted it. How someone that tiny could grip that tightly he’d never know. He felt the bones and joints in his fingers grind as she gritted through the pain.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered brushing the hair back from her face. “Is it worse?”

“Yes, she’s coming there is so much pressure, Roy…” her eyes were wild and she stared at him. “You’re gonna have to help deliver her!”

“No, they’ll find us!”

“Not ….. not before this happens,” she tried to sit up so he helped her, both their hands shaking.

“I have no idea what to do Felicity, this is insane!” 

“Help me stand.”

 

Roy tried not to focus too hard on any one thing over the next several minutes, as she pulled off items of clothing and he helped prep the area as much as one could. They both were all business as she let her body just do what it was designed too. After what felt like forever, a lot of Felicity screaming and struggling later there was the sharp healthy cries of a baby in the mix. Roy held the baby’s tiny slippery body close as he wrapped her in his t-shirt before handing her to Felicity.

“Oh my,” Felicity sobbed as she held the newborn close, the baby already quieting down as she nuzzled into the skin exposed above the collar of Felicity’s dress. “She’s perfect.”

“Oliver is going to kill me,” Roy muttered as he pulled scissors and thread from the first aid kit.

“He won’t,” Felicity offered quietly, calmer now than moments before. 

Totally opposite of how he still felt. Roy had never been more glad for Felicity and her obsessions with wanting to know everything about anything. She somehow managed to walk him through helping her deliver her own baby. 

“Had you guys decided on a name?” Roy asked as the rested for a moment. 

“We hadn't agreed on anything yet,” Felicity said softly. “I guess we will have to now huh baby girl.”

Roy smiled at the pair. Before reality came back and Felicity had to explain what they needed to still do. The afterbirth was disgusting and he wrapped it in the hoodie she'd worn because that would have to be taken to the hospital too. He focused on getting done with the tasks before him and once done he realized now he had an extra person to get free from their predicament. 

It was time to get them out of there. 

“I’d use one of those arrows but…. I’m afraid the ceiling will cave in,” he reminded her, pointing upward with the flashlight. 

Felicity looked away from the baby, eyes squinting through her crooked glasses and nodded. “It could end badly.”

“So instead I’m going to see if I can dig away enough of the rubble to get that door open,” Roy explained already feeling exhausted. All the adrenaline from waking up and then delivering Felicity's baby was disappearing quickly. Making him tired. 

“That is gonna take a while,” she commented looking at the rubble.

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Roy stated as he got up and started moving pieces of material. Being careful not to move anything that might have been supporting the ceiling above made things go slower than he liked. 

While he worked on clearing the door, Felicity sat with her back to him. He ignored her for a while trying to give her privacy. He’d removed about a foot of rubble when he heard her moving around behind him. She had placed the sleeping baby in his jacket and was gathering up the items from the duffel bag and shoving them back inside. 

Roy wanted to tell her to just sit and rest, but telling Felicity what to do rarely went well and it would be one less step later. So he refocused on the task at hand. After a while she started offering ideas on which pieces may be easier to clear and it went quicker. She had finished picking up the items and had sat back down holding the baby close. 

Once enough of the rubble was cleared he kicked the handle off the door and gave it a tug. Relief rushed through him as the door came free and he pulled harder. The relief was short lived as the door would only move about a foot and a half before it got stuck and wouldn’t budge.

“Do you think we can fit through?” Roy asked as Felicity tried to scoot closer. She handed him his jacket and he slipped it on.

“I think, maybe we can push the duffle through first, wedge it in to make sure it stays open. Then you squeeze through, I’ll hand you the baby, and then I’ll follow you,” Felicity said examining the opening.

“I don’t like the idea of going first. What if stuff starts to collapse?” Roy asked pulling the duffle bag over.

“It won’t, we have to believe that,” Felicity said shortly and he nodded. 

Roy shoved the duffle through the opening, shoving it down wedging the door open. Then he began the hard task of forcing his body through. First his legs, then his hips got hung up, turning to slide through as best he could, the tight space causing the catch plate to tear through his jacket, scraping his side. He was relieved once his shoulders cleared.

“Tight fit for sure, you should have an easier go,” Roy said, looking through the opening back at her as she moved forward. His side burned where he was cut and he looked at her thin dress. He took his jacket off and held it through the opening before she could hand him the baby. 

“What’s this for?” she asked taking it from him.

“To keep you from getting too battered,” Roy explained.

“Oh,” Felicity nodded, setting it down to hand him her daughter. 

The baby started screaming immediately in distress. Felicity pulled the jacket on, shoving the flashlight in a pocket. She slid forward to start her own escape.

“Momma is coming baby girl,” Roy whispered to the baby rocking her gently in his arms.

He wouldn’t say it outloud but he was thankful she wasn’t still pregnant. She never would have fit if she was still fully round like she was before. She was able to squeeze through the opening, better than he could even. She still slid to the floor at his feet once she was free and leaned back against the wall. Exhaustion seemed to melt off of her.

“Man, I’m so wiped out,” she slipped the jacket off and laid it across her legs. “Roy, maybe you should just run, find us help.”

“I’m not leaving the two of you behind,” Roy said firmly. Exhausted or not he needed to get her out of there and to a hospital. 

He handed Felicity her little bundle, the baby quieting immediately. He pulled his jacket on. Then pulled the duffle up and onto his back. He took the baby back and extended his arm to Felicity, to help her up off the floor. “Come on, let’s get you back to your hubby.”

Felicity picked up the flashlight and surveyed their surroundings now that they were out of the stairwell. The whole floor was open, dim light coming in through the glassless windows. They were on the fourth floor. Roy wondered if maybe there was another emergency exit stairwell, that hadn’t been damaged.

Felicity grasped his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her in the direction of the windows. The building to the south, had been blown up, knocking into the building they were in. How had that happened?

“Well that sucks,” Felicity said as she looked out at the rubble. “The other stairwell is over there…. well was over there I think, my memory of the layout is a little fuzzy.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“See how far the drop is?” Felicity asked a sarcastic edge to her voice.

“Too far to be an option without cables.” He answered, looking out through the window to the ground. He was angry at himself for not bringing his bow and quiver. “What’s the chances that they found the blip on the screen and are looking for you?”

“Assuming they didn’t run into issues you’d think they’d have found us already,” Felicity answered hesitantly, taking the baby from him as he helped her sit next to the window, dropping the duffle bag beside her. “If they did make it back they may not have thought to look at the monitors. Oliver is going to be so angry.”

Roy rolled his eyes at her, grateful for the dark. It wouldn’t be helpful to remind her that he tried to stop her. Oliver pissed was the least of his worries. He was pretty sure he was in for a beat down for allowing Felicity to leave, which he’d take with grace.

“I’m going to go see if I can find us a way down out of this building. Will you be okay?” He asked and she nodded. He started away before turning back, he opened the duffle, pulled out the gun, loaded it and handed it to her, she took it without question. He took two of the explosive arrow heads and tucked them in his jacket pocket. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“I’m good Roy,” Felicity answered her eyes meeting his in the little light from their flashlight. “We’re okay I promise.”

“Okay.”

Roy made his way around the outer walls of the floor they were on, looking down out of the windows as best he could. There wasn’t any ladders or staircases, one whole quarter of the building they were in was gone, crushed under the building that had fallen over into it. He wondered if the others had even managed to get away from the warehouse. 

Before he headed back to where she was sitting he spied a door that was standing open. He moved over to it and felt relief for the first time all night. He stepped onto the landing and looked down. The stairwell looked clear. 

“Felicity, we are getting out of here,” Roy said as he came back over to where she was sitting. 

“How?” 

“I found that other stairwell, it looks clear as far I could tell!” He grabbed up the duffle bag, slinging it onto his back. She looked so exhausted he made a snap decision, slipping his arm under her legs and around her back he lifted her off the floor.

“I can walk!” She protested, even as she held the sleeping baby tighter to her chest.

“I can carry you faster,” Roy insisted, already making his way over to the doorway.

It was slow going but he pushed himself to keep going. Felicity’s head lulled to his shoulder and she’d fallen asleep. Worry spiked through him at how warm she felt against him, giving him a boost of adrenaline as he headed made the last turn to the bottom flight of stairs. He worried about infection since that stairwell wasn’t exactly clean. Didn’t they need hot water, they always called for that in the movies and tv shows. 

As they got to the bottom of the stairs the door burst inward. Roy jumped back, almost tripping and landing on the stairs behind him. A bright light shined in his face and he was forced to close his eyes. His heart beating painfully fast in his chest.

“Roy!” Dig’s startled call had him opening his eyes to lock on his friend. 

“Oh thank the heavens!! Dig!!” Roy stepped toward him. “Felicity she…”

Before Roy could even finish Dig was already reaching for Felicity.

“She had the baby!” Dig’s voice full of shock.

“Yeah,” Roy said handing Felicity and the baby off to him. 

Felicity woke at the jostle. “John! Look!”

“I see,” Dig said shaking his head. “Oliver’s out of his mind.”

“Can we not go to Oliver?” Felicity mumbled sleepily but it was too late, Oliver was stalking toward them, visible in the vans light as they rounded the side of the building.

“Oh my god Felicity!!” Oliver sprinted closing the distance between them. 

“Ol’ver!” Felicity sobbed as he reached her, holding her face and kissing her forehead. 

Roy watched as his hands moved over her, looking for damage he was sure. Oliver suddenly became still as his hand moved over the t-shirt in Felicity’s arms. The baby chose that moment to cry out. 

Oliver turned toward Roy, full glare on him, taking a step toward him. Oh yeah, Roy had expected that one. He stepped back at the malice he saw in Oliver’s eyes.

“We have to get them to the hospital!” Dig comments already turning away from them and heading for the van. Oliver stood a moment longer glaring at Roy before finally turning away and following Dig.

“I’ll follow, I’ll get Felicity’s car,” Roy called out to Dig as he made to climb into the driver’s seat, having already handed Felicity off to Oliver in the van. 

“See you there!”

 

Two hours later he finally made it to the hospital. Roy was afraid to join them. He was afraid of having to answer to Oliver. He swung by the gift shop and grabbed a pink teddy bear before heading to the maternity floor. Dig and his wife Lyla were leaving as he arrived.

“Man, you did good,” Dig said clapping him on the shoulder blade. “Oliver is calmer now. Felicity set him straight. I don’t think I would have been as cool under those circumstances.”

“You wouldn’t have allowed the situation to happen,” Roy answered, feeling shame for letting Felicity talk him into going out into the field.

“Felicity has a way of making you believe her Roy, nothing wrong with that. Who says she wouldn’t have gone into labor there in the lair anyways. She’s here now and safe, that’s all that truly matters. Oliver understands that,” Dig said as he nodded. “They’re waiting for you.”

Roy entered the room, Oliver and Felicity both sat on the bed, a pink clad baby in Felicity’s lap. They looked calm and comfortable.  

“Hey there,” Roy greeted them, holding up the bear giving it a shake. Felicity looked up, one of the brightest smiles on her face he'd ever seen. “Brought something for the baby. How are you guys?”

“We’re very good. Sore but good, thank you Roy,” Felicity started, her voice starting to crack at the end. She still looked exhausted, an ivy was hooked up to her left arm. “For everything!”

“It was no big deal,” he said with a shrug. 

“It was a big deal,” Oliver said with a shake of his head. “If you weren’t there who knows what would have happened.” He looked thoughtfully at Felicity for a moment before turning back to Roy. “How are you?”

“Nothing a little antiseptic spray won’t heal,” Roy said rubbing the back of his neck as Oliver looked at him skeptically as if he didn’t believe him. “No honest, I’m okay I swear.”

Oliver gave a nod and watched as Felicity lifted their little one up to nuzzle her nose into the brown curls.

“So have you guys figured out a name for her yet?” Roy asked.

Felicity smiled looking over at Oliver. Oliver nodded and took the baby from her when she offered her to him. He raised up off the bed and crossed the distance between them.

“Actually we have Scarecrow,” Felicity said affectionately, using the nickname he hadn’t heard from her years. 

“Roy, I would like you to meet Celia Dearden Queen,” Oliver stated as he handed the small bundle over to Roy.

Roy took her and looked into her blue eyes wide and alert. The name rolled over in his name before he suddenly looked up at Felicity.

“Really?” Roy asked, shocked amazement making his voice wobble.

“Yeah, we wanted to thank you in some way for being there but... not that your name is weird or anything…  but calling her Roy would have just been…. well...”

“Strange…” Oliver supplied finally as Felicity stumbled for what to say. Felicity chuckled softly and nodded.

“But my grandmother’s name?” Roy asked in awe looking back down at the baby in his arms, an exact replica of Felicity. He wondered how Felicity even knew her name. 

When his father had died and mother disappeared his grandmother had taken him in. She tried hard to raise him to be a good boy. But she had died from complications with a bout of pneumonia before he had turned thirteen, which left to the system after that. But Roy had loved her very much and missed her equally. 

“How did you even-”

“When are all of you going to just realize I know everything?” Felicity said in a huff with a roll of her eyes.

Oliver and Roy both laughed at that. Maybe they’d all be better off if they just accepted that she knew most things. It was a good thing too, because without her having to know everything he wasn’t sure how they would have managed delivering a baby in a crumbling stairwell of a crumbling building.

Roy was just glad the situation was over. Even though everything seemed to end okay, he didn’t plan on adding ‘baby deliverer’ to his resume anytime soon. If ever.


	9. The Pick Up - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do the kid pick up... this is based off a similar conversation that happened in my car after school. I watch two of my good friend's kids after school four days a week. The never ending conversations never fail to make me laugh. Enjoy - Crissa
> 
> Fluff for the sake of fluff

**The Pick Up**

Ever since Tommy had started preschool Felicity had taken charge of the after school pick up. How she managed to get out of the office and to all the schools on time, she wasn’t sure, but she managed. It was entertaining and resembled something of a circus once all of the kids were in the car. A lot of the time she spent in near stitches due to their conversations.

Today had been no different.

Sara Diggle, the oldest by four years, sat in the front seat with her earbuds firmly in place, one foot on the seat her arm wrapped around her knee. No amount of telling the teenager that it wasn’t safe would make her stop doing it. She was headstrong like her mother and Felicity had given up on trying to get her to listen to reason.

Celia and Andy were the same age born just months apart, inseparable, they sat in the third row of the SUV. Today they were discussing the anatomy of both sexes and their respective reproductive systems.

“Boys need to grow up!” Celia said firmly.

“Why do you say that?” Felicity asked from the driver seat, looking in the rearview at her daughter.

“All the boys started giggling the moment the teacher had us open the book,” Celia said, clearly annoyed. “As if they’d never seen labia before.”

“Well maybe they haven’t,” Andy said, as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I mean not all of them have a sister.”

Felicity Celia’s eye roll before turning her attention back to the road ahead. Sara snorted beside her. Felicity’s eyes darted over to see she’d removed one of her earbuds clearly interested in the conversation going on. Her son Tommy’s silence in the middle row didn’t go unnoticed.

Three years younger than his sister he listened to them talking with a pucker on his brow. Felicity recognized it as his disgust at the current subject.

“I hate health,” he chimed in, a frown deeply seated on his face.

“Too bad Tommy. Everyone has to take it,” Celia pushed on his head. He turned to level her with a glare. Felicity feared for Celia’s shoe collection. The last time she crossed him he painted her favorite pink pair with neon green spray paint. “Right mom?”

“Don’t push on your brother, Celia. You know he hates when you do that,” Felicity called back as she pulled away from the intersection, the light turning green. “But yes, everyone has to take health.”

“I don’t have to like it,” Tommy said turning to look out the window. “You told me that I don’t have to like everything just because they teach it.”

“Well that’s true,” Felicity said trying to remember when she’d told him that little bit of wisdom. Her kids were too smart sometimes. She didn’t like the idea of him not having a real reason for not liking something though. It didn’t sit well with her though, him not liking a subject in school. “Why don’t you like health?” she asked her eyes darting to look at the rearview.

“Because it’s gross. All of the stuff our bodies do,” Tommy gagged. “Disgusting. Our bodies do it already, why do we have to have it explained to us?”

Felicity chuckled. “Because it’s good to know what’s going on, don’t you think? I thought you liked science. All health really is is science in regards to your own body.”

“It doesn’t make it less gross,” Tommy answered firmly, making a gag face.

“Just wait until they teach you about puberty,” Andy chimed in from the third row. Celia nodded her head and Tommy’s face grew alarmed.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna learn about that stuff, then I’ll have to get neutered!” Tommy exclaimed and Felicity nearly swallowed her tongue. “I’m never getting puberty. I don’t want it!”

Sara snorted in the front seat. Felicity stared out the windshield and tried like mad not to laugh out loud. She bit the inside of her lip, and breathed shallow while trying to keep the car in between the lanes.

“What?! No you won’t!” Celia screeched from the back seat. “That’s not what puberty is about.”

“Yes it is, it’s when you get old enough to make babies, then they neuter you so you can’t keep making babies,” Tommy yelled back.

Andy reached over the seat patting Tommy on the shoulder. “Tommy, you won’t have to be neutered, besides-”

“They don’t neuter people!!” Celia finished shaking her head, disgust evident in her tone.

Tommy turned in his seat, “Yes they do! Dad told me so!”

Felicity almost choked. _Oh my, Oliver you didn’t!_ She thought as she focused on not driving off the road.

“Dad said they make a little hole and then the go in and do a little snip snip, and it’s all done. Right mom!?” Tommy asked turning back to look in her direction, as if she had the answer. “Right? He said that was why you guys couldn’t make anymore babies.”

“Um…” Felicity could barely look in the rearview mirror to meet her sons eyes. “I uh… maybe you misunderstood?”

“Whatever, I just know he had to be neutered,” Tommy said turning his attention to the side window. “All cuz of the puberty. I don’t ever want to reach puberty.”

“Tommy you’re so weird,” Celia said turning back to Andy. “Did you see that new update to Dig Sweep?”

The conversation swung back to a videogame that the kids liked to play. Felicity was grateful because she didn’t think she could have continued on with that course of conversation. She couldn’t wait to get home and talk to Oliver. Or wait until Tommy went to get clarification.

Felicity decided she would never tire of kid pick up. Watching Oliver turn three shades of red over dinner while he explained the birds and the bees to their seven year old son was more than worth the stress of getting to all the kids schools on time.


End file.
